


【Thurorm】战刃与戟

by orika_yurai



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orika_yurai/pseuds/orika_yurai
Summary: 战神亚瑟 x 海神奥姆神话架空设定。有强迫、女阴注意避雷





	【Thurorm】战刃与戟

距战神和海神的结合已经过去数年——但这当中的过程却不能被称作浪漫的罗曼史。

憎恨着众神的，流淌着半人半神血脉的战神亚瑟库瑞，与厌恶着人类的，拥有着纯净高贵血统的海神马略斯，曾在失落的沉水之国亚特兰蒂斯上空的海域，有过一场浩大的战役。

当时乌云垄罩，覆盖的范围看不见尽头，黑暗之中只有暴雨偶尔迸发出的闪电照明，海神手持一把斧状的三叉戟，在雷光下反着银色的光芒。他停驻的脚底下化成一个巨大的漩涡，深不见底，周围甚至有着好几座高耸的水龙卷，几乎要触达天顶的高度接收了雷电的能量，在底部打出一波波汹涌的巨浪，水与电的融合在黯然的海面上激出骇人的光火，看上去强大得无懈可击。

而战神只是持着他的神器双刃，身覆着沉重的铁链，几乎布满上身的纹身发着刺眼的红光，那双他独有的金色瞳眸燃着来自愤怒的赤焰，带着无法忽视的，坚定的杀意。伴着一声堪比野兽轰隆的咆哮，展开了他残暴的厮杀。

每当刃与戟碰撞在一起，大气就会进入短暂的真空状态，强大的神力冲撞在一起造成的破坏是无法比拟的，只在空气中打出一波波无形却强劲的震荡。雨水在这场激烈的战斗下变得锋利，轻轻划过就能割出一道深得见骨的伤口，但打在战神身上之前他身上的火焰就会将其反噬。

伴着海神宛如歌颂般的怒吼，他将周围的龙卷汇聚成一只肉眼无法全数纳入的巨大苍龙，张大了布满畸形利齿的口朝着试图杀害主人的敌方袭去，而半神也没有躲避，直直冲进那无底的深渊，让它将自己吞下腹里。

顿时世界恢复了原本的宁静，海神冷冷的扫过战神没有留下一点痕迹的站地，松懈下他手中的武器，唤回他的龙。

最终，战神挥下最后一刀，劈开了苍龙的腹部，在海神诧异的眼神下他的三叉戟应声断裂，对方夺去斧状的尖端，狠狠贯穿了自己的胸膛，缠绕在战刃上的属于冥府的烈焰瞬间蒸发了所有的海水，几乎摧毁掉了那片海洋。高傲的海神失去了神力的庇佑，向后倒去从半空中坠落，胸口被自己的战戟贯穿，不断淌出腥红的血液。他银色的面甲碎了一半，萤蓝的瞳仁失去了以往的光彩，身上的甲冑也所剩无几，露出里头残破的白袍，仰躺在亚特兰蒂斯的一片残骸之中，掀起一片灰蒙的尘土，与交战时的全盛，此时看上去就像个逐渐凋零的雕塑。凄惨，却依旧美丽。

奥姆马略斯，是亚瑟最后一位要杀弑的神。原本身为一名人类战士的他，在濒死之际被赋予了神力，但却遭到了众神的欺骗，让他亲手杀死了自己的父母。当时亚瑟悲愤不已的颤抖着，看着自己溅满鲜血的双手，开始了他的弑神之路。

如今，他漫长又血腥的复仇即将结束，但在他即将如先前所做的一样，斩下对方的首级时，他却没有从海神的眼里看见以往那些虚假造作的众神们对自己的求饶和对死亡的恐惧，相反的，他蔚蓝的眼里只有赴死的决意以及不甘的愤怒，这让开始弑神之后的半神久违的感受到愤怒以外的情绪。他想看看这高傲的小混蛋露出那种表情会是如何的光景，于是战神临时变更了处置败者的方式。

「就这样让你死，太便宜你了。」

他粗暴的掐住海神的下颚逼他仰头看着自己，满意的看见对方眼底闪过的一丝错愕。

海洋为孕育生命最初的源头，而掌管它的神，自然而然的被人们安上了各式各样的猜测与传说。

但这些传言被亚瑟亲眼见证了，海神的确拥有着不凡的肉体。

当他试图扯下奥姆身上仅存的白袍时，对方挣扎甚至比在战场上更厉害，但是他的神力被奥林匹斯之链束缚住，曾经强大的海神此时在战神面前比普通的战士还要不如，只能任由对方的凌辱。

他的私处干净光洁，只有稀疏的浅金色绒毛安静的贴在上头，还有靠近下腹的地方有着一道形似倒过来的戟头*，与他瞳色相衬的蓝色纹身。亚瑟承认，当他看奥姆的下体没有男性应有的阴茎，反而多了一条属于女人的粉色的肉缝时，他着实吓得盯着它好一会。

而当他终于愣愣的抬头，对上奥姆那与在战场上一样的眼神，亚瑟立马忆起他的目的，收起最后本能的怜悯，强硬的掰开对方的双腿，彻底的侵犯了他。

拥有着纯净血统的海神未曾与他人有过情事，此时却被他最痛恨的半神，毫无怜惜的夺走了处子之身。

奥姆感受到从未被碰触过的地方传来阵阵的刺痛和流过腿根的温热血液，纯真圣洁的肉体被夺去，现在的他却只能睁大双眼，发出一声痛苦的呻吟，如同鲸落的悲鸣，无法接受这个痛苦的现实。

他几乎绝望的想死去，但他的理智不允许自己这么做，总有一天，他要这个肮脏的野种付出代价。

在那场毫无感情和快感可言的强暴之后，奥姆被他软禁了起来，锁在亚瑟还身为人类时，与他已逝的父母居住的那片隐秘森林里的小屋。曾经最高傲强大的海神，如今却沦为了战神的玩物。

他日复一日的被亚瑟所使用，奥姆却再也没有发出一点声音，仿佛那是他最后一丝尊严，倔强的护在口中不让对方夺走。久而久之，亚瑟最初的目的似乎有些变了味，究竟怎么做才能够撼动对方宛如没有愤怒与恨意以外的感情，挑起冰泉里一丝温暖的情欲成了他新的目标。

既然痛苦无法打碎他强韧的面具，那么欢愉呢？

现在奥姆几乎已经放弃了反抗，只是用着一如既往的眼神控诉着他对半神的痛恨。直到有次亚瑟再次分开他的双腿时，挤入体内折磨他的不是以往那根粗壮狰狞的性器，而是一条灵活的舌头时，他惊慌的剧烈挣扎了起来。

亚瑟的动作与之前相比几乎称得上温柔，他用指腹小心的分开那个隐秘的入口，仔细的舔过外层并不丰厚的瓣膜，轻吮那个小巧的蒂头，最后把整个唇覆上，舔舐炙热湿润的内壁，把那个接纳过自己却依然青涩的花蕊舔得湿漉漉，像朵刚经过甘霖的沐浴，羞涩得微微盛开的蔷薇。

没有体验过这种刺激的奥姆简直要被吓坏了，他擅长忍痛，非常擅长，但是快感的体验少得几乎无法想像，当亚瑟粗糙的舌头碾过他脆弱的阴蒂时他根本无法抑制住自己的声音，一声拔高音调的呻吟从他的喉咙冲出，后半截却又被硬生生的哽了回去。奥姆一边忍住不让更多的声音从口中漏出，一边扭动着腰想逃开，双腿却不受控的夹紧了那颗埋在他股间的头，他的眼角染上了情欲的红，纤长的睫毛挂着泪水，双眼舒服得微微失焦，大脑几乎被烧得一片空白，最后伴着一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他高潮了。

当一股温热无味的液体浇淌在舌头上，亚瑟认知到这是第一次真实的让奥姆达到了高潮，这很好的鼓励了他。至此之后粗暴又狂野的战神此时如同一位风情万种的情场高手，富有技巧又深情的用舌尖取悦着他的爱人，使对方发出隐忍却藏不住愉悦的娇嗔，像支奶猫一般的叫声挠着他的心头，当眼泪滑过他的脸庞时，亚瑟甚至会替他抹去，温柔的吻着金灿的眼睫上残留的泪珠。

他的声音很好听，坚强却又柔软。在听见那场战役中的咏唱亚瑟就知道这点，只是他没想到奥姆的嘴还能发出如此美妙的音乐。

而亚瑟似乎也真的将奥姆当成了乐器，怎么样的挑逗能让他发出什么样的音色，在之后的几次经验他很快的掌握到了诀窍。

像是含住薄薄的瓣膜时他会急促又隐忍的抽气，舔过粉色的穴口时他会无力又软濡的哼哼，吸吮敏感的阴蒂时他会浑身止不住的痉孪，脖颈宛如垂死的天鹅般弓起，发出柔软绵长却又矜持的呻吟。

情事的催化下让原本身为人类的亚瑟受到了影响，他开始在意起奥姆，甚至在偶尔的走神中，脑海会浮现海神在战场上的模样，战神意外发觉自己有些怀念那个美丽强大的身影，如今却如同一支被囚禁起来的金丝雀。

有次他在附近的山脚发现一片新生的水仙花，双色的花瓣，纯白色的部分在茂密的森林里如同一地的白雪绽开。亚瑟伸手摘了一把，长年持着战刃挥舞的双手几乎忘记如何温柔的对待它们，他只能小心翼翼的捧在掌心，返家的步伐也跟着放慢，最后略显突兀的递给窝在并不宽敞的小床上的奥姆。

亚瑟早已解开对方身上的束缚，而重获自由的海神却没有离去，因为必须等待复仇的那天到来，他用了这个理由说服自己留下，却没有发现是自己不想离开。

他疑惑的从对方手中接过水仙花，落单的一朵从他们的指缝中掉落，被亚瑟迅速的接了起来，别在奥姆的耳边。海神因为变得微长的金发与那朵水仙看上去更加柔和，熟知所有的神话及历史的亚瑟，认为那个投入水中拥抱自己影子，最后化为一株水仙的少年，一定拥有如同奥姆的美貌

他情不自禁的吻上奥姆白皙的脖颈，吮出了斑斑红痕，再来是胸口，乳珠，侧腰与腿根，最后他再次被推到在床榻上，手中的水仙随之散落。

也许恨与爱本就只有一线之隔。

当亚瑟再次将阴茎埋入那个依然紧致的穴口时，他明显的感受到奥姆已经不如以往那样强硬的抵触，他一面试探性挺动着一面观察对方表情细微的变化，他顶在像是敏感点的软肉上戳刺着，逐渐加重力道，在身下的人舒服得缓缓张开被他咬得充血红润的唇喘息时，又把自己送往更深处，扣凿着那个微微凹陷的腔口摩擦着，满意的看见身下的人睁大了双眼，全身剧烈的颤抖着，连同湿热的内里都用力的缴紧。

那次亚瑟真的弄哭了奥姆，骄傲又高贵的海神最后筑起的高墙仍然被战神给击碎。他哭得像个被割去声带的天使，安静，却支离破碎，只有淌出的眼泪无声的诉说着他的委屈和绝望，连同七海也因为他的悲怆失去了光彩，如同冥府一样黑暗得令人绝望。

「打从你击败我后却不选择杀我的那刻，我就恨着你——本应该是这样的。」

奥姆久违的开口，这让亚瑟有些诧异却安静的听着，许久的沉默让他的嗓音变得嘶哑，甚至说得有些吃力。

「我现在却渴望着你，甚至无法拒绝你的碰触……我终究还是堕落了。」

语落，眼角的泪又如同珍珠一般滚落。杀弑过众神的亚瑟在听见这样的坦白也不禁陷入了一丝的无措，说来大概可笑又荒唐，这是他一开始最想要看到的景象，但他现在甚至不知道自己究竟想要从对方身上得到什么，但此时，他只希望能让奥姆停止哭泣，与他享受短暂的温存。

于是亚瑟吻了他，试图代替奥姆吞下所有悲伤与痛苦，而对方没有拒绝，他们吻得深情又真挚，仿佛真的是一对即将诀别的伴侣。

双唇分离之际，海神也止住了眼泪。

也许他们之间早已种下名为情愫的种子，只是至今才萌芽。

End.

*海神腹部上的纹身是墨蓝色，形状是电影里亚特兰蒂斯人腰带上的戟头，不过是倒过来的。

**Author's Note:**

> 一开始只是想欺负海神但后来不知道我在写些什么…结果一样想写的也没写出来，我果然不会写剧情…


End file.
